Estoy Muerta
by KIRA MOON XKARLATA
Summary: Que les puedo decir, simplemente el titulo lo dice todo, es algo fuerte, como es la decepcion del primer amor, como nos atormenta y nos llegan ideas demasiado depresivas, que en ocasiones terminan mal. Entren y juzguen ustedes mismas. Espero sea de su a


Hola, espero que estén bien, este fic lo hice en un momento algo triste, espero que les guste, las dejo para que lean, espero sus comentarios, todos serán muy bien recibidos.

No le puse personaje, ya que no se figuro para nadie en especial, se los dejo a su consideración, aplíquenlo a quien gusten. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que se tomen la molestia en leer y también a los que me dejen su opinión, y obvio también a los que no, muchas gracias.

Recuerden que todos los personajes y nombre pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon.

Toda la historia está narrada por ella, sin más que decir las dejo para que lean.

Necesito de ti, como no te imaginas, crees que es tan fácil olvidar de la noche a la mañana todo el amor que te tengo, si con solo pensar en ti me estremezco y haces que mi corazón lata y palpite fuertemente por ti, no sé cómo es que se perdió todo el amor que decías tenerme, menos que haya sido de la noche a la mañana, estoy triste no te dejo de pensar, y siento que con cada suspiro que doy se me escapa un poco de mi vida, es tan difícil y duro tratar de seguir mi camino sin ti, que no sé por dónde empezar para volver a retomar mi vida, ja mi vida como si aun la tuviera, o lo que queda de ella, contigo se me fueron las ganas de reír, de vivir, de sonreír, de estar alegre, eras mi todo, en ti empezaba mi principio y mi final.

Mi vida es una penumbra desde tu partida, dime amor, ¿cómo le hago para no llorar, para volver a la vida, dime, como le hago?

Gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo de mi rostro yo no hice nada para detenerlas y evitarlas, simplemente no lo deseo, no puedoooo, no quiero, me quiero morir, no quiero, no quiero, seguir con vida si tú no estás conmigo. Porque, porque te fuiste no te entiendo, todo era maravilloso, me sentía entre nubes y flotaba, creía poder tocar la luna y las estrellas.

Que tonta e ilusa fui, no vi venir el peligro que estaba tan cerca de nosotros, pero simplemente paso, yo tan confiada y buena persona, buena persona, si como no, todo el tiempo me viste la cara de idiota junto con ella. Creí que la tratabas con mucha ternura por el hecho de que estaba sola en este país, mas nunca vi la doble intensión en tus actos, la manera como la abrazabas, con la ternura que le hablabas, yo vi que se turbaba cerca de ti, y yo solo le decía lo lindo, maravilloso y fabuloso que eras, no sabía que te estaba entregando en bandeja de oro, a la que yo consideraba mi amiga, si tantos años de amistad tirados por la borda por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de un imposible, en vez de que se hubiera ido, para no causar daño al contrario, se hizo muy servicial me ayuda en todo lo que podía cuando tenía algún compromiso, ella muy solicita me decía que no me preocupara que ella te atendería, que yo fuera a mis cursos, que continuara en la escuela, si hubiera tenido la mas mínima idea de que había algo entre ustedes me hubiera alejado antes de sentirme como estoy.

Me levante de mi cama y fui directo al botiquín, sé que hay más de una solución para mi situación e infelicidad, todo este trago amargo que estoy sintiendo no lo quiero, siempre me dijiste que era una cobarde, que no tengo fuerza para enfrentarme a los golpes de la vida, sé que cuando me decías estas palabras era para que tuviera el coraje necesario para que en cualquier situación lograra salir adelante y con la frente en alto, llego a mi destino, abro el botiquín y tomo el frasco que vengo a buscar, si quiero dormir eternamente y que nada ni nadie me vuelva a lastimar, estoy de nuevo en donde comenzó todo, veo la luz de la luna que ilumina mi cuarto, donde solo hay destrozos, de lo que fue una recamara. Cielos que hago, si decido continuar estaré con la zozobra de poder verte con ella, me duele demasiado, duele, dueleeeeee.

Escucho que tocan la puerta simplemente hago caso omiso a los golpes que hay del otro lado, me sobresalto al escuchar tu voz, me dices que te perdone, que te disculpe, que no querías herirme, que simplemente la situación se salió de control, que tu no sientes nada por ella, absolutamente nada, yo rio de manera histérica, pensando que eres un perfecto idiota si consideras que voy a creer en tus palabras, conforme te voy escuchando decirme todo un mar de palabras que ya no sé qué me dices, van desapareciendo una a una las pastillas del frasco, simplemente quedan tres, así que sin pensarlo mucho me las tomo juntas, siento que empiezan a hacer efecto, me siento mareada, cansada y con mucho sueñooo, si quiero fundirme en el sueño eterno para no tener que seguir sufriendo. Si tan solo hace unos días me hubieras dicho todas la palabras que ahora me dices te hubiera creído, pero hoy es demasiado tarde.

Soy una cobarde no quiero vivir, así que he decido terminar con mi vida, siento que todo me da vuelta, y caigo de espaldas en mi cama, la que fue testigo de mi amor por ti, la eterna compañera que me observo en los momentos más felices de mi vida, está en la que me entregue a ti por primera vez, era mi primera vez, y fue contigo ¡oh!, que maravilloso, el primero y el ultimo. No podre volver a disfrutar estar entre tus brazos.

Que es esto que siento, floto siento que estoy volando, que soy libre me siento tan bien, en eso escucho un grito que me asusta y hace que agache mi vista, te estoy viendo pero no siento ningún dolor al contrario siento tristeza al ver como lloras, se que era inevitable este encuentro, una luz me ilumina y la sigo, dejándote ahí, solo, llorando.

Han pasado varios años desde mi muerte, he visto como ha sido tu vida en todo este tiempo, ha transcurrido sin mucha emoción, te casaste con ella, tienen un hermoso hijo, pero he visto que no eres feliz, ella te lo reprocha a cada instante, te dice que fue decisión mía que tu no tuviste nada que ver, pero simplemente no te has dejado de culpar, crees que todo pudo haber sido diferente, si lo hubiéramos platicado como adultos, pero he ahí el detalle solo era un adolescente de 15 años, enamoradas hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, se que si me lo hubieras dicho de manera diferente y no de la manera cruel como lo hiciste, no estaríamos en donde estamos, se que la única ilusión es tu hijo.

El tiempo ha pasado aprendiste a vivir con la culpa que aun sigues cargando, la mayor ilusión de tu vida es tu hijo, ahora que está por casarse veo que miras con nostalgia de lo que pudo y no fue, así es la vida, dura y cruel, simplemente hay que seguir su curso. Te he visto algo desmejorado, ella no sabe qué te pasa la veo triste y llorosa, sabe que algo está por ocurrir, es algo que le preocupa y no sabe como decirlo. Yo sé que es lo que tienes, tarde o temprano ocurre, ahora ha llegado el momento de reunirnos nuevamente.

Al fin ha sucedido, ha llegado el momento de verte nuevamente, yo no he podido dejar de amarte tu, no lo sé, tu mente siempre fue un misterio, no pude leerte, se que estas en este mundo maravilloso y mágico, no he querido toparme aun contigo, no sé como verte y no correr a tus brazos, te amo más que el primer día. Sin querer tropiezo con alguien, me disculpo al levantar la vista me quedo como estatua no logro moverme, ni articular una sola palabra, estoy estática, me siento fuera de este mundo, ja ja que tonta si es algo fuera del mundo terrenal, me sonríes, lloras y me abrazas, siento tus cálidos brazos en mi cuerpo, diciéndome cuanto lo sientes, y que me amas más que el primer día, que no has podido recuperarte de mi perdida. Yo simplemente sonrió y correspondí tu abrazo, te digo que todo está bien, que fueron hechos que no supe manejar, que todo ha sido maravilloso y que me alegraba de verte, que tu también tenias que haberlo superado y vivir plenamente tu vida, me dices que no pudiste, porque te diste cuenta que realmente me amabas a mí, que todo se salió de control, y la única perjudicada fui yo.

Lloras y me dices que me amas, que si tuvieras una segundo oportunidad no la perderías, que lucharías por mí para demostrarme realmente todo lo que significo, yo estoy sin poder hablar al escucharte, sonrió, porque sé que hay manera de tener esa segunda oportunidad, Me acerco despacio a ti, te susurro que tendremos la oportunidad, y simplemente nos fundimos en un beso que nos hacía falta, para estar tranquilos los dos. Una fuerte luz nos enceguece, y este el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos, la oportunidad que no solo querías tu, si no yo también, nos la están dando, esta vez las cosas serán diferentes y al fin podremos culminar nuestro amor, como debió haber sido y será por toda la eternidad. Te amo amor mío, no puedo esperar el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar nuevamente.


End file.
